An Arranged Marriage
by Draco and Hermione supporter
Summary: Five years ago, the battle was finally over, Voldermort destroyed at last. Now Draco and Hermione find themselves married due to an unbreakable vow made by their grandparents.
1. The end of the battle

**An Arranged Marriage **

**Chapter one: The end of the Battle**

Hermione was walking the halls of Hogwarts for what she knew would be the last time. The battle was over and she had lost a friend, Fred Weasley. She needed to be alone and she knew that Ginny, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and especially George needed time to grieive the loss of brother and son.

A single tear went down her cheek as she passed the Griffindor common room. "Password?" the fat lady asked. Hermione looked up at the portrait. "Dumbledore." she whispered. The fat lady nodded and the large door opened, exposing the large and familiar common room. Hermione walked in and was shocked to see Neville Longbottom sitting in front of the fire.

Neville stood up seeing Hermione. "Hey Hermione." he said not bothering to hide the sadness from his voice.

"Hi Neville." she said also showing the sadness she was feeling.

They talked for a few minutes before Hermione went up to her room to pack for her return home. After she was done, Hermione went back down the steps, and exited the common room. She sighed and put her trunk next to Harry and Ron's then went back to join with her friends. Hermione walked right up to Ginny (who was being comforted by Harry) and hugged her when Ginny released herself from Harry and hugged Hermione. They stayed like that until Hermione excused herself and went to see what she could do for the rest of the Weasley's. Hogwarts would never be the same again.


	2. Five years later

**Chapter two: Five years later**

It had been five years since the battle and the loss of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, and others. Despite the fact that Hermione and Ron had been dating during their school years, they were no longer a couple. Harry and Ginny were now engaged with the possibility of a baby on the way. Harry, Hermione, and Ron still remained the in a sence, three best of friends. Neville and Luna Lovegood were now a couple. Neville became Professor Longbottom of Herbology taking the place of an aging Professor Sprout and Luna believe it or not became Professor Lovegood of Care of Magical Creatures taking Hagrid's place. Ron and Harry both became Auras, Ginny became a nurse at wizard hospital. Hermione followed her passion of books and opened up library for both muggles and wizards.

Hermione was working hard one day at her library when she heard a deep voice, startling her from her work. "Ah Miss Granger." the voice said. Hermione looked up and all the color drained from her face. She was looking at Lucius Malfoy himself.

Hermione quickly composed herself and forced a welcoming smile. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." she said trying to sound polite. Lucius smiled. "I was hoping to find you here." he said. Hermione tilted her head a bit. "How may I help you Mr. Malfoy?" she said now struggling to sound polite. Lucius held up a hand to silence her, which made it harder for Hermione to remain calm. "I am requesting a meeting of you Miss Granger. Your parents, my wife, and my son will be attending as well." _Uh-oh. If mum, dad, me and the Malfoy's are all having a meeting this can't be good._ Hermione thought to herself as she nodded. "Very well. When is this meeting?" she asked calmly. Lucius smiled. "Tonight and please Miss Granger, do dress up. I promise you this will be an unforgetable evening. I personally will be here to pick you up around seven pm. Do not be late." he said. Before Hermione could protest, Lucius Malfoy was gone.


	3. The meeting

**Chapter three: The meeting**

Hermione frowned as she looked at the girl looking back at her through her mirror. Hermione was wearing a pale blue suit like outfit with a think layer of make-up on. After all these years she was finally able to tame her "rat's nest" she called hair. It was now straight and hanging gently around her face and to the mid-section of her back. Her bangs gently covered her right eye, but anyone could still see her eye despite of it.

After making sure she looked okay she apparated back to her library. She took a step back seeing that Lucius Malfoy was standing there waiting. She quickly looked at her watch and saw that it was five minutes before seven. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Evening, Mr Malfoy." she said kindly. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with a shocked expression. "Miss Granger." he said suprisingly sounding polite for once. He held up his arm, which Hermione looked at strangly.

"It's only an arm, Miss Granger. Do not freit though, just take it." Lucius said with a smirk. Hermione hesitated, but took his arm regardless. Next thing she knew they were standing in the Malfoy Manor's livingroom. "Mum! Dad!" she said smiling and hugged her parents. Her mum smiled and hugged her back, her dad however, didn't look to happy. Before Hermione could ask what was wrong, Lucius cleared his throat. Hermione sat between her parents and the three looked at Lucius Malfoy. His wife, Cissy Malfoy walked up to him smiling half heartedly.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled. Within moments, Draco Malfoy strode into the large livingroom. His white hair the same as always and he was in his typical black attire. He had grown a foot or so and he seemed to have more muscle than ever before. Hermione glanced at his proud face then away. After all these years she still hated him.

Draco stood beside his father and looked at Hermione. She looked good. Well for a mudblood. If Hermione and Draco had to agree on one thing at that moment it was that they didn't understand what the whole point of this meeting was about.

"Alright Lucius let's get this started." Cissy said looking from her son to Hermione and back at her husband.

Lucius smiled and looked at Richard Granger. "Remember our deal." he said simply. Richard gulped and nodded. _Deal? Huh?_ Hermione thought. She forced herself to look at Lucius as the horrid sentence was said.

Lucius looked at Draco and geustered to Hermione. "Say hello to your future bride." he said simply. Bother Hermione and Draco looked at Lucius as though he had lost his mind. "I'm sorry. WHAT?!" Hermione yelled jumping to her feet. Draco looked like he could faint. "Father. What kind of a sick joke is thi-" he started before Cissy hissed. "Draco!"

Hermione looked at Draco, his father, then finally she shot an accusning glare at her father, "What did you do?!" she yelled. Richard looked down not speaking. Hermione looked at her mother who smiled showing how nervous she was. Draco was still glaring at his father. "Explain. Now father." he said.

"Gladly. You see Richard here owes me quite a handful of money that he borrowed from me. Don't ask how me and him came into contact either, Draco. Well anyway. It seems he wasn't and still isn't able to pay me back so therefore I decided to up my popularaty by welcoming a muggle born into my family. This will cause more interviews, which I get paid for." Lucius said.

Hermione now glared at her father. "So you agreed to use me as PAYMENT?!" she yelled losing it. Draco smirked. "What's the matter Granger? Afraid to be married into a powerful family?" he asked her. Hermione turned and glared at him. "It's not that. It's YOU I'm against." she said sharply. "Ouch. I think you just damaged my ego." he said pretending to be hurt. "I think all that hair gel beat me to it." she retorted leaving him glaring at her.

"Ah young love." Lucius said smiling at the two of them. Hermione groaned. Surley there was a way out of this. No way was she getting married to ferret boy. No way. No way.


	4. The wedding

**Chapter four: The wedding **

"You look beautiful Hermione!" her mother gushed looking at her daughter. Hermione was in a white version of the dress Belle wore in the movie _Beauty and the Beast_ when Belle and Beast were dancing. How true that was at that moment. She was the beauty and Malfoy naturally, was the beast. Her hair, which was exactly as it was for the Yule Ball their fourth year, looked perfect. Hermione was, in a word beautiful.

"Draco hold still!" his mother fussed trying to fix his tie. Draco sighed and stood still knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't listen to his mother at that moment. When she was done he looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He looked perfect but he still didn't agree with having to marry that mudblood. He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! He should be able to _choose_ his bride, not his father. He was happy about one fact. At least Granger was hating this as much as him.

Draco stood at the alter, waiting for this part of the nightmare to be over. Soon everyone except Hermione had walked down the isle. The traditional music of -Here comes the bride- sounded and everyone stood and looked at the back of the hall. The large double doors opened and there stood Hermione on the arm of her father. Draco's breath caught up in his throat when he saw her. For once she looked...amazing. Draco managed to look bored and uninterested taking note that Hermione did the same as she got closer and closer.

Soon Hermione was standing in front of him and hesitated before taking Draco's outstretched hand. "Who gives this lady away?" the pastor asked. Hermione's dad cleared his throat, "Her mother and myself." he said sounding pained. _"Yeah don't remind me."_ Hermione thought bitterly. "Very well. If anyone has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." the pastor said.

_"Yeah I have a few objections."_ Hermione and Draco thought at the same time but neither said it out loud. After all, they had an obligation to do.

When the vows were being made and Hermione was asked, "Do you promise to love, honor, and trust Draco for as long as you both shall live?" It was all Hermione could do to stop her mind speaking for her as she thought, _"No! No! NO!!" _"I do." she whispered. Draco muttered the same "I do." and then the pastor said something that made both their skin crawl. "You may now kiss your bride."

Draco smirked at Hermione then pulled her to him. His face drew closer and closer to her own. "Make it look good." he whispered before gently kissing her. Hermoine wanted nothing more than to slap the hell out of him but forced herself to kiss him back. When they parted, Draco was smirking and Hermione was mad as hell.

_"Who would have thought Granger could kiss?"_ Draco thought looking at his new bride as she went to talk to her friend Harry Potter. Harry naturally knew the situation and he too, wasn't happy. Hermione looked at Harry. "Ron?" she asked. Harry looked down and shook his head. "He didn't want to come." He said softly. "Oh" was all Hermione could say. Ron didn't come to his best friends wedding, and who could blame him? Hell Hermione didn't even want to go to her own wedding.


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter five: Malfoy Manor **

Draco and Hermione were both blindfolded. "Watch your step. Yes just there Draco. Now you two stand here and no peaking." Cissy said as she led the newly married couple through the halls of Malfoy Manor. Suddenly, they were stopped. Hermione and Draco could hear a large door open and then they were gently pulled into the room by Cissy. "Alright on the count of three open your eyes. One. Two. Three." Cissy said. When she said three, Draco and Hermione opened their eyes.

They were standing in a large room that was decorated in black and gold. It was tastefully decorated and well portioned. There was a fireplace, a large bed, a big flat screen T.V, a couch facing the TV and even a large bathroom. There was two large walk in closets. The door that led to Hermione's closet had the Gryffindor seal on it, Draco's naturally had Slythern's. Instead of each houses other color behind the symbol, Hermione's door had black behind the Griffindor's crest and Draco's had gold behind Slythern's crest. Each closet was filled with brand new clothes for each of them. The couch was half black, half gold. Everything, even the T.V and bed was portioned with black and gold.

"So? What do you think?" Cissy asked as Lucius joined them. Both were smiling as they watched Hermione and Draco walk around the room. Draco was the first to speak. "It actually looks...nice." he said taking note of the large bed. Cissy and Lucius smiled and looked at Hermione. "It looks really nice." she said smiling kindly at her new inlaws. "We will leave you two alone then." Lucius said leading his wife out of Draco and Hermione's new room.

Once they were gone Hermione shot a glare at Draco and sat on the couch. Draco smirked and sat on the bed. "Aw come now Mrs. Malfoy let's talk about this." he said enjoying pushing her buttons further. Hermione stood up holding a pillow. "Okay Malfoy let's talk." she said standing in front of him and glaring. His smirk widened. "I think since we are married we should call each other by our first names." He said looking at her. "Fine, Draco." she said dryly. Hermione turned and began to pace around their room. Draco watched in amusement. "Something wrong my dear?" he asked smirking again.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him. "Oh no just trying to figure out why your having so much fun about all of this." she said rolling her eyes at him. "Actually that's simple. I'm enjoying it because you hate it." he said simply. Hermione groaned and grabbed her pajamas before running into the bathroom to change. Draco smiled and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and his best sleep shirt and climbed into bed. When Hermione came out wearing black and white checkered pants with a matching tank top, Draco couldn't help but smile a bit. "Ready for bed Gr-Malfoy?" he asked with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the bed. "Where am I going to sleep?" she demanded. "Temper temper my dear. Naturally you'll be sleeping here." he said patting the bed next to him. Hermione's eyes grew wide then turned to slits as she looked at him. "Yeah I don't think so." she said crossing her arms. "Come on Hermione we are married now. Eventually my mum and dad are going to want grand-children and they are certainly expecting us to share a bed toghether." Draco stated. Again Hermione groaned. "Isn't it bad enough with one Draco running around? I don't think the world can handle any more." she said smiling sweetly at him.

Draco stood up and towered over her. "Watch it." he said. "Okay." she looked at Draco intently. "What are you doing?" he snapped. Hermione smiled. "You told me to watch it so I assumed you ment your face but I don't think it's going to do any neat tricks which seriously bores me." she said smirking. Draco cursed under his breath glaring at her. Hermione gathered some pillows and started lining them in the middle of the bed. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco demanded. "Well It's not like I'm going to risk touching you in my sleep Draco." she said climbing into the bed. Draco muttered something she couldn't hear and climbed into his side of the bed.


	6. The truth behind the deal

**Chapter six: The truth behind the deal **

"Do you think we should have been honest with the children?" Cissy asked still not convinced that the story they had made up for Draco and Hermione's marriage. Lucius sighed and put down the copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading. He leaned forward in his chair gazing at his wife. "For the last time Narcissa, we did what we had to. The deed is done. End of story." he said in his cold tone. She nodded. "Very well but you've not even told me the whole reason for all of this." she said curiousity burning in her eyes as she gazed at her husband. Lucius stood up walking to the window.

"It was long ago actually. Back when my grandfather and Richard Granger's grandfather was young, they were best friends at Hogwarts. Granger was in Gryffindor and well you know my grandfather was in Slythern." He said looking at Narcissa who nodded before he continued. "Well like I said they were best friends despite the fact they came from two different houses. They decided to make a vow. An unbreakable vow." To this Narcissa gasped. "But that means it had to be carried out no matter what." she said her eyes wide.

"Yes Narcissa I know." Lucius said smirking. "Now as I was saying. The deal was that their grandchildren would marry. If my grandfather had a grand-daughter and Richard's grandfather had a grand-son or vise vera that were around the same age, the two were due to marriage. Well apparently it was my grandfather's grandson and Granger's grand-daughter."

"So this is all due to an Unbreakable Vow." Narcissa said in wonder. Lucius nodded. "My father told me. To be honest I forgot about it until I saw Richard Granger in Diagon Alley with Hermione getting some school items before their sixth year at Hogwarts. That's of course when I told you." He said and again Narcissa nodded.

After all that was said Narcissa and Lucius sat in silence for a while gazing into the fire. About half an hour later, the two went to their room, changed, and went to bed.


	7. Waking up married

**Chapter seven: Waking up married**

Hermione was the first to wake and layed in the bed with her eyes closed. _"Man I had the strangest dream. Me and Draco married? Oh come on!" _She thought. Slowly Hermione sat up and looked to her left. When she saw Draco she screamed.

Draco's eyes went wide as he woke up and fell out of the bed. "What the hell?!" he screamed standing up. Hermione got up from the bed still looking at Draco with wide eyes. "Ah man!! The nightmare is alive." she said unhappily. Draco sat on the bed glaring at her then smirked. "What's the matter Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked smirking. Hermione made a face. "Waking up married." she said looking at her wedding ring. _"Malfoy's pay for the best. No way is my wife running around with a small wedding ring." _ Draco had told her when she saw the ring the day before.

Draco sighed and got up before walking to her. "Hermione I know you didn't want this. I didn't either but what's done is done." He said softly. Hermione looked at him with shock. "Wow Draco that sounded...nice." she said. Draco smirked. "I can be nice at times." he said simply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into her closet to get an outfit for the day. Draco smirked and went to his own closet. Hermione put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a nice t shirt that had ruffles on the front. It was a pale blue shirt that brought her eyes out. Draco put on black jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt. When Draco came out, he went and sat on the couch waiting for Hermione. "Could you hurry up in there?!" He yelled growing more and more hungry. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out after putting her black heels on and using a spell to straighten her hair. "Happy?" she said looking at him.

Draco scowled and stood up before turning to look at her. When he did gaze at her, his eyes widened. Draco regained control and managed to look at her with the same bored look he always did. "Not until we've eaten." he said starting to walk out. Hermione sighed and walked out behind him.


	8. To be married

**Chapter eight: To be married**

Draco led Hermione to the large dining hall where Narcissa and Lucius were already seated and eating a fairly large breakfast. When Draco and Hermione walked in, both Draco's parents looked up and smiled. "There you two are." Narcissa said smiling at Draco. Hermione smiled kindly then sat down. Draco nodded to his parents then sat down beside Hermione knowing that his parents would make a scene if he didn't. Hermione was reaching to fix her plate when Draco grabbed her hand. Startled, Hermione looked at him.

"We never fix our own plates Hermione. That's what house elves are for." He whispered in her ear so his parents wouldn't hear. Hermione hated this fact. She didn't like the idea of having house elves but she knew that the Malfoy's were. Considering she was now a Malfoy and living in Malfoy Manor, she only nodded her head. Draco was suprised at this but then frowned. He'd hear about it later.

"So how are the newlyweds this morning?" Lucius asked with a grin. Hermione and Draco looked at each other then Lucius. "Great." They said in unison. Neither of them ment it of course and Narcissa was quick to pick this fact up. "How about after we all eat, we go into the livingroom and just talk?" she asked. Draco and Hermione nodded knowing that they had no choice to agree.

As agreed, the four traveled to the livingroom after breakfast. Narcissa sat in a chair and Lucius stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders lightly. Hermione sat on the couch and Draco sat beside her, but not to close. Narcissa looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"What, mother?" Draco demanded. Lucius gave him a look that said -watch it.- Draco nodded then looked at his mother.

"Alright you two so me and Lucius have both noticed that you two are not acting like a married couple. It would mean a lot to us if you both at least try to make this work.I know neither of you are to found of the idea but believe me, in time everything will work out." Narcissa said smiling at the two of them.

Hermione looked at Draco then his mother. "I understand where your coming from but to be honest there's just certain things I'm not used to and one important factor I don't enjoy having to live by." she said in a reasonable tone.

Lucius looked at Hermione. "What is the one important factor you don't enjoy living by?" He asked. Hermione nodded to a house elf that was dusting an old piano. "I don't believe in using house elves to do things that we would be able to do just as easily if we got off our bums and did it. Magic can even do the jobs that house elves do and I'm perfectly capable of fixing my own plate of food." She said.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been right. It was later and here she was ranting about the elf thing. Lucius and Narcissa only smiled though. "Hermione we do understand that and perhaps we can change a couple things." Narcissa said smiling. She respected Hermione because she was able to stand up for what she believed in despite the fact she knew it could get her into trouble.

"Come Draco." Lucius said walking to the door. Draco looked at his father then Hermione before standing up and walking out of the room with his father. Together the two went outside to talk.

Narcissa looked at her new daughter-in-law and smiled kindly. Hermione looked at her and smiled back at her a little. "My dear I know this is not what you dreamed your life would be." she started gently. "But do believe me when I tell you that this is the start of a beautiful life for you and my son." she said softly.

Hermione smiled a bit. "You're actually wrong about this not being what I dreamed my life would be like. When I was about eight or nine I began to dream of being successful and married to a rich man yet able to make my own money. I dreamed of living in a large house and having important in laws that welcomed me. I have all that now but I never dreamed I would get my dream life by marrying the one man I couldn't stand above all others. No offence to you or your husband, Mrs Malfoy but Draco and me have never seen eye to eye. I never dreamed that one day he would be my husband and give me the life I always wanted." Hermione explained.

Narcissa stood up and walked to the piano. She stood facing Hermione and smiled. "I understand Hermione and please call me Narcissa. After all, your a Mrs. Malfoy as well my dear." she said smiling at Hermione. When Hermione nodded, Narcissa continued. "When I was younger, I too dreamed of marrying a rich man and living in a large home. I did so as you can well see. Hermione the reason I tell you this is because Lucius and I are another example of an arranged marriage. You see, when I was at Hogwarts, me and Lucius became very close. Both of us were in Slythern and our parents had all been great friends. Our fathers decided that they wanted to become in laws so they set up for me and Lucius to become married. We were unlike you and Draco for the fact that we are purebloods while only one of you is, we got along even then, and we were excited about the wedding. I know you and Draco have yet to get used to the idea but Hermione I beg you to please see that I understand to a point of what you and my son have been through." She said softly.

Hermione looked at her in shock. "I never knew that." She said softly. Narcissa smiled. "Draco doesn't even know. Come here Hermione." she said. Hermione looked at Narcissa then stood up and walked to her. Narcissa guestered to the piano. "Do you know how to play?" she asked. Hermione looked at the piano then nodded. "I learned how to play last year." she said. "Can you play something for me please?" Narcissa asked smiling not to Hermione but to Draco and Lucius who were standing in the doorway. Hermione didn't know that the two men were in the doorway due to the piano facing the window and nodded sitting down at the wooden bench. Hermione lightly ran her fingers over the keys and played a slow yet soothing piece. It was a song she had written the previous year.

Draco's eyes grew wide. He didn't know Hermione could play the piano and he certainly didn't know that she could play so well. He found himself smiling though he wasn't aware that both his parents were watching him. When Draco did notice he quickly put on a bored face. Lucius gave him a look that said, -I saw that- and Draco frowned.

When Hermione was done with the song Narcissa and Lucius clapped. Hermione turned and saw Draco and Lucius in the door way and began to wonder how long they had been standing there. Draco smirked and strode over to the piano. "Cast a charm on it did you?" He asked inspecting it. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Narcissa who smiled as if saying -go on and make your comment- Hermione smiled and looked at Draco. "Yes Draco. It's a very hard charm to. I like to call it, skill." she said. Draco glared at her a bit. "Must you be a know it all?" he spat. "Must you be a jerk to me all the time?" she retorted before standing up and walking out of the room.

Lucius and Narcissa both crossed their arms and looked at their son with disapproving eyes. "What?" he asked looking at them. "To be married you have to support each other. You should have comented on Hermione's beautiful playing instead of that rude comment Draco." Lucius said coldly and nodded to the door. Draco sighed and got the hint. _Twenty two years I have known my parents and they had always taken my side. I get married and they turn on me. Typical. _He thought dryly as he walked out of the room to go find Hermione.


	9. Shocking news

**Chapter nine: Shocking news**

Draco finally found Hermione in the one place he hadn't expected to find her, their room. He figured she would run off and explore her new home but instead she sat on the floor in front of the couch looking at a picture. Draco without a word walked behind the couch and looked at the picture. It was of Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were smiling and waving. When the picture moved, it showed Harry and Ron making funny faces and Hermione laughing. It was taken a week before Snape and killed Dumbledore. Draco looked down remembering that it was he who was supposed to end the headmaster's long and successful life. He hadn't been able to do so and Snape carried out the dead.

"Look Hermione. I didn't mean to make you upset back there. I'm I'm" Draco looked like he was pained. "I'm sorry okay?" he said. All his life Draco Malfoy hardly said sorry to anyone. Now here he was apologizing to the very woman he never dreamed of apoligizing to.

Hermione looked from the picture and turned to face him. "Don't worry about it. I enjoy music. That piano is nothing like the one I learned on. I could feel how it had been used so much and I felt...happy playing it. I left the room not only because of your comment but also because I just wanted to think for a little bit in piece." she said softly and looked at the picture.

Draco nodded and narrowed his eyes at the picture. "You miss them don't you? Potter and Weasley I mean." he asked curiously. Hermione nodded. "Very much. I know I saw Harry yesterday but it wasn't the same. I guess when it's not me Harry and Ron it's not the same as it used to be." she said.

"Tell you what. That old piano is hardly used anymore. You can play it whenever you'd like." Draco said trying to make amends with her. Hermione smiled and stood up. "Thanks." she said smiling at him. Draco nodded. "Besides I don't want you to punch me in the nose again." he said remembering when she had punched him in the nose their third year because he managed to get his father to persuade the ministry to get the hippogriff Buckbeak killed due to it scratching him. It had been his fault of course but he would never admit it.

"Yeah well you deserved it." Hermione said smiling at the memory. Draco rolled his eyes in a playful way and went to the window seeing an owl that flew into a window. When Draco opened the window, the owl flew straight to Hermione. She smiled and pet the creature before taking the letter from it's mouth. "Hey there Badger." she said petting the owl again. "Badger?" Draco asked confused. "Yeah it's Ginny's owl." she said looking at Draco then the black and grey owl again.

The owl sat there watching Hermione as she opened the letter from Ginny. She gasped reading the letter that said :

_**Dear Hermione, This may come as a shock to you but me and Harry broke up. We kept fighting and I couldn't take it anymore. Found out that I'm not actually pregnant which of course is a good thing considering it would have had to grow up with separated parents. Harry's back with Cho Chang and I'm with Dean Thomas again. Ron's not happy about me being with Dean yet oddly enough he's estatic about Harry being with Cho again. I found out this morning that you and Draco Malfoy were married yesterday. Congrats! If he causes you any trouble just punch him in the nose or something. I don't blame you for the wedding invite not getting to me, Ron admitted that he's the one that kept it from me. He made Harry promise not to tell me. Something about you being a traitor or along those lines. Don't worry about Ron though Hermione, he's not worth it. Besides he's been to busy snogging that Lavender Brown girl. Yes he's agreed to going back out with her. I think he thinks it will make you jelous. Nothing we can do about it though. Teddy's getting so big now! I still can't believe that Lupin and Tonks along with Fred are gone. I know it's been five years but it's not easy. Mad Eye would have been proud of you Hermione. He would have known the sacrifices you had to make in order for your marriage to Draco to happen. I'm proud of you too even though I know you weren't given a choice. Well I'm running out of ink. Write me back if you'd like. I'm dying to know what it's like to be married to someone like Malfoy. Love you like my long wanted sister, Ginny. **_

Hermione shook her head and failed to realize that Draco had been standing over her and he too had read the note. "Hey!" she yelled pressing the note agiast her. "Last time I checked the note said Hermione not Hermione and Draco." She said coldly. Draco laughed. "Careful my dear. You are acting more and more like a true Malfoy by the minute. You wouldn't want people to realize that we are married now would you?" he asked smirking at her. Hermione's eyes went wide and then she sighed. "I don't want to fight right now Draco." she said softly. "Are you ill?" he asked thinking she had lost her mind. "You always want to fight." he said watching her as she walked toward the door. "Not now. I'm going to explore for a bit." she said opening the door and walked out.


	10. The accident

**Chapter ten: The accident**

Hermione told Narcissa she wanted to explore the woods and smiled when the older woman agreed. Hermione pointed the wand at herself and muttered a spell that turned her nice clothes into good outdoor clothes and hiking boots. After putting her hair into a high poneytail, Hermione headed out.

She walked deep into the woods that were behind the Malfoy Manor and smiled seeing the beauty of the place. Soon the sky started to darken and Hermione felt as if she were being watched. She quickly drew her wand out and looked around. "Draco?" she said aloud thinking it was he who was watching, trying to scare her. "Come on Draco this isn't funny." she said her voice starting to shake.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard a growl behind her. Turning quickly with her wand in front of her, Hermione came face to face with a werewolf. The creature growled again and got closer and closer to her raising it's claws at her. Taken by a sudden fear, Hermione stood there and waited for her death to come.

"Stuptify!" came a new voice from behind her. Suddenly Draco was standing in front of her in a protective way. Startled Hermione watched as the werewolf rasied it's arm and brought it down on Draco's arms, scratching him. Luckily he was wearing thick robes so the scraps weren't that bad. Regardless, Draco fell to the ground holding his arm in pain. "Sectum sampra!" Hermione yelled. Gashes appeared in the werewolf's chest and it ran off. Hermoine tucked her wand in her jacket and bent down to help Draco stand.

After several struggles, Hermione managed to get him back to their room and sat him on the couch. Hermione ran to the bathroom and got a large bucket of water. How she came to get the bucket? She had grabbed it while getting Draco to their room. Hermione grabbed a wash cloth and ran back to Draco. Carefully she moved his sleeve up and wetted the cloth.

"Why were you in the woods so late Hermione?" Draco demanded watching her. His tone did not reveal anger, but concern for her. "I was exploring and I got lost." she said moving the cloth to his bleeding arm. "This might hurt." she said softly and gently put the wet rag on his arm. "OW!" he yelled out in pain. "I told you!" she said pressing down on the cloth. "Stop that!" he yelled trying to get his arm free. "Stop moving! I have to make it stop bleeding!" she yelled back.

"You shouldn't have went out in the woods!" he yelled. "Well next time I leave your sight make sure to write me a list of what I can and can not do!" she retorted still pressing down on his arm with the cloth. "You know what?! Maybe I will that way I don't get hurt trying to save your life!" he yelled glaring down at his arm.

"Thanks by the way. For saving my life." She said softly and looked up at him. Draco's expression softened as he looked at her. "Your welcome." he said softly. Hermione smiled a bit and removed the cloth revealing his arm that had three semi deep cuts. "I don't think they need stitches but I need to wrap them up in case they start bleeding again." she said standing up again. Draco stood up as well and gently grabbed her wrist. Hermione looked at him and noticed that he was leaning in to kiss her but she only stood there.

"Knock knock. I heard yelling and I thought I would come see if everything was alright." Lucius said walking into the room. Hermione and Draco quickly stepped away from each other and looked at the older Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes father everything is alright. Hermione decided to go for a walk in the woods and I went to get her. I er got scratched by a stupid tree and she was helping me. It hurt and that's what started the yelling. Sorry father." Draco said quickly and gave Hermione a look that said -go with it.- Reluctently, Hermione nodded and looked at her father-in-law.

"Well I suppose that is reason enough. I'll go see how dinner is doing." Lucius said and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked at Draco. "Does your arm still hurt?" she asked. "A bit but I just realized that it's the same arm that Buckbeak scratched." Draco chuckled. "Seems magical creatures are determined to make me lose this arm." he said smiling at Hermione. Despite the fact it wasn't that funny, Hermione smiled and gently grabbed his arm. "Well the wrap is holding up well so I don't think it will come off but you might want to take a healing potion to stop it from hurting." she said failing to notice that Draco was smiling down at her.

Lost in his thoughts of lifting her chin and kissing her, Draco only nodded. "Right so let's um get to dinner." he said. Hermione looked up and gave him a puzzled look then nodded. "Alright." she said wondering if he had even heard her when she had mentioned taking the potion.

Draco took her hand in hers, much to her shock and suprisingly pleasure, and led the way to the dining hall.


End file.
